


浴室

by luoliliandhoney



Category: 20世紀少年 | 20th Century Boys (Manga)
Genre: M/M, 他们很道德并没有出轨的说, 伪•人夫NTR文学, 这个福平是胜间田假扮的, 远藤健次/胜间田
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoliliandhoney/pseuds/luoliliandhoney
Summary: 两个人的事后清理。
Relationships: Endou Kenji/Katsumata
Kudos: 5





	浴室

**Author's Note:**

> 第二篇终于肝出来啦！  
> ooc预警。

孩子们快要放学了吧？要在三个孩子回来之前将福平送到浴室去，健次这样想着，搀扶着全身发软的福平进了浴室，安顿好他之后又想着孩子们放学了会不会挨饿，于是去往厨房，留下福平神志不清的躺在浴缸里，温热的水浸透了半边身子。  
过了一会儿，健次回来了，泡在浴缸里的福平脸上依然泛着红晕，一副醉酒未醒的样子。不过，许是厨房里的油烟味被带来的缘故，福平忍不住说了一句：“好难闻……”  
健次听了倒是不乐意了：“我辛辛苦苦给你的孩子们做饭，你竟然还嫌弃我。”于是双脚踏进了浴缸里，强行和福平共享这浴缸里的一小方天地。  
福平觉着他是不是生气了，似乎是怕健次委屈，便迷迷糊糊的向他贴过去。  
健次瞧他这样，倒是忍不住觉得他可爱，于是也十分善解人意的拿起花洒将味道冲淡一些。  
这下福平大概是满意了，不由的蹭了蹭健次，倒是把健次又蹭硬了，健次不禁提醒他“别动”，然后细细的给他清洗身体。  
可是福平虽是没动了，口中却总是发出一些让人浮想联翩的奇怪声音，健次便又叫他“闭嘴”，听话的闭嘴了，身体又忍不住扭动，健次觉着这实在是没完没了了，也就由着他去了。  
两个人“纠缠”的过程中，传来了钥匙开门的声音，毫不意外是三个孩子回来了。  
“我给孩子们留了纸条了。”健次说到，本是不想让福平担心三个孩子，却没想到他一直都十分悠闲的靠在浴缸里。  
“啊呀……你这个父亲是怎么回事？孩子回来了都不关心一下。”健次忍不住教训他道。  
“哈……我一直都是这样……当然没有健次照护迦南那样细心。”福平毫不在意的答到。  
“啊……你真是……”健次觉得自己心理上对他实在是很无语，但是生理上却依然很诚实抚摸上了他不甚健壮却在此时充满诱惑力的身体。  
“健次……”福平似乎对他的“侍奉”十分满意，心满意足的喊着健次的名字，紧接着又十分大胆了抬起一边的腿，搭在健次的一边肩头，还富有暗示意味的蹭了蹭健次的肩。  
“你一直都这么奔放吗？”健次忍不住道，“若是你说的鬼混是这么个玩法难怪你太太受不了要离开你呢。”  
“啊……健次，不要总是提这个……”福平笑道，脸上带着醉酒后的红晕，“况且孩子们还在外面呢……”  
“哈……原来你还记得你的那三个孩子啊，之前叫的那么大声，没有收敛一下……”  
“那是……因为……健次你……实在……实在是太厉害了嘛……”福平十分真诚的夸赞道，这倒是让健次红了脸。  
“你……得了吧，都有孩子了，还这样……那三个孩子应该吃完饭了吧……”健次愤愤的给他搓身体，突然想到什么似的，道，“反正你都这么奔放了，也不介意再奔放一点吧……”  
“什么……”  
“没什么，就是，玩一个更刺激一点的……”健次凑到他耳边轻轻说到。  
福平倒是没有挣扎将双腿分别搭在浴缸的两侧边沿上，如此这般姿势健次便可将他双腿间的风光一览无余了。不过，外边三个孩子打打闹闹四处走动，从浴室外经过时，就好似可以透过“玻璃门”看见自己亲爱的父亲双腿大张的淫荡模样，而腿间的小穴里还吞吐着流出丝丝乳白色浊液，福平也不免感到羞涩，瑟缩着想要闭拢双腿无奈被健次牢牢按住动不了分毫。  
健次玩笑道：“还是害怕孩子们发觉吗？”  
“哈……健次，我这个样子，还不是因为你……”福平脸上的红晕还没有完全褪去，老实说，他这张脸并不算美，平日里也没有什么诱惑力，可是现在，这张脸在染上红晕之后，却莫名的变的迷人起来。  
健次觉得自己大概是被诱惑了，竟然有想要亲吻他的嘴唇的冲动，而事实上他也这样做了。  
福平似乎有些惊讶，即使是刚刚在卧室的床上，两个人做的热火朝天，他们也没有试图亲吻一下对方，而现在……福平主动张开嘴唇，感受着健次并不熟练的动作，也用舌尖有些小心的回应着他，健次受到鼓励后，更加大胆的纠缠着他。  
他笑了，声音含糊不清：“健次，这不会是你的初吻吧……那我真是太荣幸了。”健次有些懊恼的瞪了他一眼，他便更想要放声大笑了，可是剩下的声音都一齐被对方吞进了肚子里。  
健次在这个间隙再次挤进了他的身体，才承受过欢爱的小穴还未闭紧，性器轻而易举的就再次到达了深处。福平兴奋的想要尖叫，不过他现在也发不出其他什么声音了，如此一来他倒是不用担心惊动他的几个孩子了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我还有关于他们的好多脑洞（都是那种涩涩的）不知道什么时候才能全部肝完……emm…


End file.
